Quid Timebam
by SBs alive
Summary: Peter Piskuilanin ajatuksia elämästään ja kuolemastaan Voldemortin tappion jälkeen. Oneshot, mild angst.


**Disclaimer:** JKR omistaa kaiken (paitsi pienen pätkän Väinö Linnaa)

**AN: **Tämä osallistui Death Eaters are on the Road to Awe -haasteeseen ja on siis julkaistu siellä, mutta päätin laittaa tämän tännekin. Kommentit ovat suuresti arvostettuja.

*

**Quid Timebam**

Minä en jaksanut enää edes uskoa, että niin voisi tapahtua. Että hän olisi äkkiä vain poissa. Ja niin helposti, lopulta niin kauhean helposti. En edes tiedä, mitä minun pitäisi nyt tuntea. Helpotusta vai pettymystä? Ei kai mitään, ei sillä ole minulle enää väliä. Minä en edes ollut näkemässä hänen kuolemaansa. Enkä minä sydämessäni koskaan kuulunut kokonaan hänelle, en niin kuin Bellatrix, en niin kuin lukemattomat muut. Liityin häneen kuolemanpelosta, pysyin hänen rinnallaan kuolemanpelosta, mutta kuoltuani olen hänestä vapaa.

En usko, että yksikään kuolonsyöjä oli surullinen. Kaikki tajusivat hävinneensä sillä sekunnilla, kun hän kuoli, kukin yritti pelastaa oman nahkansa, aivan kuten viime kerrallakin. Minä tiedän, että minä en ainakaan surrut hänen häviötään. Orja saattaa pysyä mestarinsa luona, koska ei halua joutua yhtään pahemmin ruoskituksi, mutta sureeko hän alistajansa kuolemaa? Tuskin.

Hassua, mitä pelko saa ihmisen tekemään.

Enhän minä edes ajatellut itseäni kuolonsyöjänä niin kovin pitkään aikaan. Kuolonsyöjät olivat jotain aivan muita kuin minä; vahvoja, pystyviä, mitään pelkäämättömiä, loputtoman uskollisia isännälleen. En minä ollut sellainen. Enkä pitänyt itseäni petturina. Eihän mikään siitä, mitä tein ollut niin kovin vakavaa. Tein vain, mitä minun täytyi selvitäkseni hengissä. En minä tahtonut pettää ystäviäni. Ei sen pitänyt mennä niin pitkälle. Muistan, kuinka sieluni kirkui, kun Sirius ehdotti minua Jamesin ja Lilyn salaisuudenhaltijaksi. Tahdoin tunnustaa kaiken, tahdoin tehdä ihan mitä tahansa. Tahdoin, että joku olisi huomannut.

Miten te kaikki olittekaan niin sokeita.

Minussa oli liiaksi rohkelikkojen sairasta ylpeyttä tunnustamaan, mitä olin tehnyt, vaikka silloin olisin kai vielä voinut saada anteeksi. Sirius olisi varmaan naulannut minut korvistani seinään ja James ollut niin loputtoman pettynyt, aivan kuin Remuskin. He olisivat kuitenkin lopulta antaneet anteeksi, luulen niin. Mutta kilta ja ministeriö taistelivat sodassa, jota eivät mitenkään voineet voittaa, minä tiesin sen paremmin kuin kenties kukaan heistä. Minä olin nähnyt sen. Minä en halunnut kuolla.

Siispä he kuolivat minun sijastani.

Tiedän vain, että ensimmäinen kerta, kun ymmärsin viimein todella olevani hänen, hänen kuolonsyöjänsä, oli sillä hautausmaalla, kun katsoin hänen kohoavan noidankattilasta uudestisyntyneenä. Ei minun ollut pakko palata hänen luokseen. Ei mikään pakko, ja palasin silti. En tahtonut hänen palaavan valtaan. Pahimmat painajaiseni olivat ensimmäisen sodan ajoilta, ja tiesin, että nyt seuraisi toinen. Ja silti minä palasin hänen luokseen, vaikka en olisi oikeastaan tahtonut, vaikka pelkäsin häntä enemmän kuin koskaan Siriusta.

Ja Merlin, miten minä pelkäsinkään Siriusta sinä päivänä, kun hän ahdisti minut nurkkaan sillä kadulla. Luulin nähneeni hänet vihaisena ennen, mutta silloin, silloin hänen silmissään oli jotain aivan muuta. Olin toki nähnyt sen ilmeen ennenkin, sekopäisen murhanhimon, mutta en koskaan huumorintajuisen ja huolettoman Sirius Mustan kasvoilla. Sinä päivänä hän muistutti enemmän Bellatrixia kuin kukaan toinen milloinkaan. Tajusikohan hän sitä itse, siksiköhän hän nauroi niin katkerasti? Ymmärsikö hän, että suurimman surunsa hetkellä hänestä oli tullut sen kaltainen, jota oli vihannut ja vältellyt koko ikänsä. Että valinnoistaan huolimatta heissä oli samaa verta ja sama liekki paloi heidän sisällään. Azkaban kai viimeistään pakotti hänet näkemään sen.

Ei meistä kukaan pääse omaa itseään pakoon.

Eikä kukaan vihaa mitään niin palavasti kuin omaa pimeyttään, omaa heikkouttaan, omia virheitään. Siksi minäkin yritän olla muistelematta kuolonsyöjänä viettämääni aikaa. Yritän olla miettimättä kaikkia niitä ihmisiä, joiden elämä päättyi minun kädestäni. Muistelen paljon mieluummin niitä päiviä, kun uskalsin vielä seisoa pää pystyssä ja selkä suorassa. Kun en vielä ollut niin hirvittävän yksin.

Jos sillä on mitään väliä, niin minä yritin, yritin ihan tosissani. Mutta en minä ollut synnynnäinen soturi kuten Sirius tai johtaja kuten James, en edes helvettiin tottunut kuten Remus. He kutsuvat minua nyt pelkuriksi, kummallakin puolella, mutta minä tiedän, etten ole pelkuri. Minä en vain jaksanut enää sitä kaikkea. Loputonta pelkoa, sotaa ja kuolemaa. Ei minua ollut tehty sellaista varten. Ei kai se minun syytäni ollut, että te pyysitte minulta liikaa, ihan liikaa. Ette te vihanneet heitä, jotka piiloutuivat ensimmäisten vaikeuksien ilmaantuessa näköpiiriin, piiloutuivat ja rukoilivat, että Pimeys veisi heidän naapurinsa, tuttavansa, kenet tahansa, kunhan vain ei heitä. Minä sentään yritin. Eikö se merkitse mitään?

Minua te silti vihaatte leppymättömällä raivon liekillä, voi kuinka vihaattekaan, aivan kaikki. Miksi juuri minua? Miksi minua, kun on niin paljon niitä, jotka tekivät sen kaiken, koska heitä huvitti, koska he tahtoivat valtaa, koska pystyivät siihen. Minä tahdoin vain saada elää. Oliko se niin väärin?

Enhän minä edes koskaan tahtonut mitään pahaa kenellekään. Miksi te siis vihaatte minua yli kaikkien niiden, joiden käsiä veri on tahrinut tuhannesti useammin kuin minun, miksi kiroatte juuri minun nimeäni? Siksikö, että vaihdoin puolta? Roskaa. Ihan kuin minä olisin ollut ainoa.

Bellatrixia, Luciusta, Kalkarosta, ketä tahansa muuta te saatatte sentään kunnioittaa. Minua te ette voi katsoa silmiin ja minä tiedän kyllä miksi. Minä olen teidän peilinne.

Minä olen se hetki, jolloin te harkitsitte luovuttamista, kun kaikki näytti toivottomalta.

Minä olen ne juhlat Jamesin ja Lilyn kuoleman jälkeen. Kai kiltalaiset varsinkin ensi humun jälkeen tajusivat, mitä juhlivat. Te ymmärsitte, millä hinnalla teidän vapautenne ostettiin, ja häpesitte. Häpesitte sitä, ettette osanneet surra ystävien kuolemaa, kun itse olitte elossa, kaiken sen jälkeen yhä niin riemastuttavan elossa.

Minä olen teidän vihanne Siriusta kohtaan.

Sen silmittömän raivon te kohdistitte minuun monikertaisena opittuanne lopulta tuntemaan totuuden. Koska minä olin pettänyt hänetkin, lavastanut syylliseksi omiin rikoksiini.

Pelkurit.

Minäkö muka lähetin hänet Azkabaniin ilman oikeudenkäyntiä, ilman yhtään mitään? Enhän minä uskaltanut edes ajatella, että huijaukseni olisi mennyt läpi. Luulin ostavani itselleni pari kuukautta aikaa, sen verran, että rehtori saisi paperisodan käytyä. En villeimmissä kuvitelmissanikaan olisi uskonut, että te vain kääntäisitte selkänne Siriukselle. Joten minäkö hylkäsin hänet _sinne _sanaakaan sanomatta, mitään kysymättä? _Minäkö_ tosiaan, Dumbledore, Remus, Vauhkomieli?

Minuako te vihaatte, vai peiliä, joka näyttää kuvajaisen, jota te ette halua nähdä?

Ja te vihaatte minua myös kolikon vastapuolella.

Samoista ja eri syistä.

Koska ensimmäinen sota päättyi kuten toinenkin, Pimeyden Lordin tappioon. Koska silloin ensimmäisellä kerralla se oli ainakin osittain minun syytäni, tai ansiotani, miten vain. Ja sisimmässänne te olitte kiitollisia, että siinä kävi niin. Ne jotka eivät päätyneet Azkabaniin, saattoivat hengittää taas itse, ensimmäistä kertaa vuosiin. Ja silti te vihasitte minua, koska olin tuonut teille tappion.

Ja kun minun avullani Pimeyden Lordi nousi jälleen, teidän vihanne ei lientynyt, ei suinkaan. Te vihasitte minua vielä enemmän, koska olin auttanut teidän isäntänne takaisin valtaan. Te olitte oppineet arvostamaan vapauttanne, jonka menetitte uudelleen sillä sekunnilla, kun piirto poltti jälleen käsivarttanne. Te saitte kuulla, että olin elänyt rotanhahmossa entisten vihollisteni armosta ne kaksitoista vuotta, ja halveksitte minua, koska ette halunneet myöntää, että olitte itse tehneet aivan samoin. Te olitte kaikki rottia minun laillani.

Ja kun te näitte taas mahdollisuutenne hallita hänen alaisuudessaan, arvostitteko te mitään tekemääni? Ette tietenkään. Kaiken tekemäni jälkeenkään en koskaan ollut yksi teistä. Minä olin halveksittu, kyvytön pelkuri. Hyödyllisyytensä loppuun kuluttanut vakooja. Palvelija. En yhtään kukaan. Onko mikään ihme, etten juuri välitä sodan lopputuloksesta?  
En minä kuulunut kenenkään puolelle, ei minua kukaan jää muistelemaan.

Ehkä niin oli parempikin, kuolla sen sijaan että joutui vangituksi. "Petturin palkka on kuolema", sen kaikki sodassa taistelleet ovat sisäistäneet, mutta minä en usko, että he olisivat antaneet minun kuolla noin vain. Jokainen pätemisen tarpeessa oleva hölmö olisi käynyt minun kimppuuni. Kaikki ne, joilla ei ollut rohkeutta sanoa sanaakaan silloin, kun he katselivat, kuinka vähemmän onnekkaita raahattiin Azkabaniin tai kuolemaan, he olisivat tahtoneet tuhota minut todistaakseen, millä puolella olivat. Niin kai käy loppujen lopuksi niille kuolonsyöjille, jotka selvisivät hengissä. Kuolleen miehen harras pyyntö: Älkää päästäkö heitä vähällä. Minä annoin kaiken, mitä minulla oli, eivätkä he koskaan osoittaneet minulle tippaakaan kunnioitusta.

Ano armoa, Lucius, ano polvillasi armoa voittajilta. Toivon, että et joudu vankilaan. Toivon, että jokaisen elämäsi päivän saat muistaa, mitä kerran olit, kuinka korkealta putositkaan. Ne jotka eivät sinun mielestäsi olleet minkään arvoisia katsovat nyt sinua ylpeinä suoraan silmiin. Ja joka ainoa päivä saat muistaa, miten jouduit alentamaan itsesi heidän edessään, miten se olit kerrankin sinä, joka jouduit kääntämään katseesi maahan.

Kuka nyt on pelkuriraukka, kuka nyt on arvoton mato?

Joku Janus Thickeyn osaston parantaja saattaisi olla hyvinkin kiinnostunut siitä, miten suurta osaa elämästäni peilaan niiden ihmisten kautta, jotka petin tavalla tai toisella. Hän selittäisi varmasti jotain syvään juurtuneesta syyllisyydestä ja anteeksiannon puutteesta tai mitä lie. Tunnenko minä sitten syyllisyyttä? Ehkä, en tiedä. Mutta sen minä tiedän, että kaikesta huolimatta ne kolme poikaa, joiden sijaan valitsin elämän Pimeyden Lordin alaisuudessa, merkitsevät minulle lopulta enemmän kuin hän. Enkä minä muuta pyytäisi kuin varmuutta siitä, että minäkin merkitsin heille jotain. Että olin tärkeä heille niinä viattomuuden päivinä, kun me vielä hallitsimme mielissämme koko maailmaa, ennen kuin pojista kasvoi miehiä, jotka odottivat minulta paljon enemmän kuin mitä minä pystyin antamaan.

Tahdon uskoa niin.

Minusta on huvittavaa, miten pelättyäni koko elämäni kuolemaani en kuollessani osannut enää pelätä. Ajattelin aina, että minusta tulisi varmasti kummitus, mutta hetkeni koittaessa niin yllättäen olin kai sisimmässäni helpottunut. Joku oli valinnut minun puolestani, minun ei tarvinnut murhata Jamesin poikaa, minun ei tarvinnut pelätä enää. Kun oma käteni kuristi minua hetken epäröinnin takia, en muuten nähnyt elämäni vilahtavan silmieni edessä tai muuta roskaa. Ei, jostain syystä näkökentässäni häilyi vain naurava kuusitoistakesäinen Sirius Musta. Ei ilkeämielinen tai katkera, vain puhtaan huvittunut. Vanha ystäväni, joka haukahtavan naurunsa lomasta pilaili, että sanonta "oman käden kautta" sai juuri täysin uuden merkityksen. Merlin, miten kiero huumorintaju sillä pojalla olikaan.

Joitain asioita en edes uskaltanut ajatella ennen Pimeyden Lordin kuolemaa, omani jälkeenkään. Katso nyt, miten minä en vieläkään uskalla ajatella nimeä, jonka hän valitsi itselleen, koska ei tahtonut tulla tunnetuksi jästi-isänsä kaimana. Vähän surullista omalla tavallaan. Hän olisi voinut olla niin mahtava muutenkin, väärästä verestä huolimatta. Hänen silkka kyvykkyytensä olisi avannut hänelle melkein kaikki ovet meidän maailmassamme. Sen sijaan hän kääriytyi valheeseen, josta tuli hänen koko elämänsä. Hän tahtoi olla jotain enemmän. Aivan kuten minäkin.

Katso, miten samanlaisia me olimme, minä ja Pimeyden Lordi. Minä olin heikko, en taidoiltani murto-osaakaan hänestä, mutta katso miten pitkälle kumpikin meistä oli valmis menemään välttääkseen kuoleman. Kaikista kuolonsyöjistä minä, heikoin ja vähiten arvostettu, olin eniten hänen kaltaisensa. Kai se on ironiaa, jokin valtava kosminen vitsi. Ihan niin kuin sekin, että kaiken tekemäni jälkeenkin, kaikesta aiheuttamastani tuhosta, kuolemasta ja loputtomasta tuskasta huolimatta…

En minä koskaan mitään pahaa, kenellekään.

*


End file.
